<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Language by Caffinated_Story</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704255">Love Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinated_Story/pseuds/Caffinated_Story'>Caffinated_Story</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinated_Story/pseuds/Caffinated_Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best language to learn isn't the one spoken out loud</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hungary/Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon on tumblr asked for more Nor/Hun - specifically them learning each others language. So I gave it a whirl!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started at a meeting for most of the European nations.</p><p>Hungary had woken up way earlier than she had initially planned, and finding herself wide awake she decided to just start her day.</p><p>She made her way down towards the kitchen only to pass the backyard courtyard and find, to her utter disbelief, Norway taking pictures and feeding some local crows.</p><p>"Friends of yours?" She asked as she approached him, trying to not laugh at how silly he looked with grass and dirt all over his trousers as a crow perched happily on his head.</p><p>"She is now," Norway replied with a smile and held a peanut up to the crow. "Doesn't take much to earn their friendship, a handful of nuts and they'll remember you forever,"</p><p>"Interesting," Hungary grinned and took a seat on the grass alongside Norway and his murder of crows. "Can you teach them a few tricks? I might have a fellow nation or two that could use a good scare or prank,"</p><p>"I'm sure I can help with that," Norway smirked with a glint of mischief in his eyes and Hungary felt her heart make some very uncharacteristic skips of beat.</p><p>A few weeks later; and one terrified Prussia, Hungary invited him out for drinks. Purely as a thank you for the prank idea of course.</p><p>Nothing more.</p><p>A week later they had lunch.</p><p>Then there was dinner and a few more drinks.</p><p>The next thing she knew she was meeting him once a week.</p><p> </p><p>She sat across from him, a Hungarian to Norwegian dictionary in her hands while Norway held a Norwegian to Hungarian in his hands.</p><p>On the table was two cups of coffee and an assortment of treats.<br/>
Hungary would ask a question in Norwegian and Norway would answer it in Hungarian.<br/>
It was equal parts horrific and hilarious to them both and Hungary couldn't tell by the end of their "language coffee date" if she had cried or laughed more.</p><p>It felt right. There was something so nice about hearing Norway speak her language.</p><p>Sure; he sometimes stumbled on the pronunciation or made a grammatical error, but she liked how it sounded in his accent nonetheless.<br/>
Besides; her Norwegian was far from perfect either and if she could laugh at him then he could laugh at her.</p><p>Fair was fair after all.</p><p>Hungary would catch herself smiling whenever he sent her a message or email. And if they spoke on the phone she definitively struggled not to smile all the time.<br/>
Norway wasn't as cold as she'd always thought.</p><p>A little introvert? Yes.<br/>
Blunt? Absolutely.<br/>
Cold? Hardly!</p><p>It just took a little while to get through the walls he had put up around himself.<br/>
But once you had the key to the doors thought his walls it was easy.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the front door, kicked off her shoes and stepped right into the comfortable green slippers that stood waiting for her.</p><p>Hanging her jacket up she called out a quick "hello" down the hallway, only to receive a "in here" in reply from the living room.</p><p>Shuffling her way into the warmth of the home, Hungary couldn't help but smile when she found Norway sitting on the sofa with a book, a mug of coffee and a blanket.</p><p>He looked cozy.<br/>
He looked happy.<br/>
He had made space for her.</p><p>"Enough coffee for me too in that pot?" She gestured to the thermo coffee pot on the table.</p><p>"Always," Norway replied and smiled every so slightly. "But I ate the cookies so you'll have to go stock up on those,"</p><p>"You glutton!" Hungary laughed.</p><p>"I had three. Hardly gluttony," Norway shot back with a hint of jokingly bitterness to his voice.</p><p>"Well then I'll have six!"</p><p>"Take as many as you want. You know where they are," Norway smiled and returned to his book. "I'll bake more if you eat them up," he added as an afterthought.</p><p>Hungary chuckled and made her way into the kitchen, finding the cookies with ease.<br/>
She ate two before placing a good two handfuls more on a plate; it was very hard not to indulge a little too much with Norway's home baking.</p><p>With a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee near her, Hungary settled on the sofa opposite Norway; wriggling herself underneath the blanket and intertwining her legs with his.</p><p>They sat in silence, sipping coffee and enjoying each others quiet comfort.</p><p>Hungary paused after a while and looked up over her book and over at Norway.</p><p>He must have noticed her look at him because he looked up from his book too; smiled at her and leaned over to fill up her coffee mug and pass her another cookie.</p><p>"Takk," she said with a smile; a smile that only grew when he replied "Szívesen" with such ease he could almost be a native.</p><p>Hungary smiled happily as her heart made like somersaults like it always did when Norway said things correctly in Hungarian.</p><p>But that wasn't all.</p><p>They'd learned more than one another's national language.</p><p>They'd learned each others love language.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>